<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crystal by AngelsFallFirst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909842">Crystal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst'>AngelsFallFirst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Coven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cordelia loves Misty, Cordelia wants to save Misty, F/F, How Misty got her powers, Misty loves Delia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia learns how Misty first got to know about her powers.<br/>Also she needs to touch her face, because she can't see her.<br/>[Fluff x angst. Foxxay. Oneshot]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crystal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"... Through the crystal like and clear water fountain ..." - Fleetwood Mac</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clacking of Cordelia Goode's cane is heard in the whole house. Too bad, now Cordelia can't sneak up on anyone anymore.<br/>She walks into the living room slowly, aiming for the couch. As she finds it, she sits down.<br/>And almost jumps as someone next to her clears her throat.<br/>"Who's there?" she shrieks and Zoe chuckles.<br/>"Zoe and Misty," she replies and Cordelia swallows.<br/>Misty.<br/>"Sorry. Have I interrupted your conversation?" the blind witch asks and holds her hand out. No one takes it.<br/>"Nah, it's fine," the swamp witch replies instead and rises from the chair she's been sitting on. "I gotta go."<br/>They've been talking about Kyle, of course. And no one knows he's here.<br/>Cordelia sighs as they are gone. "Great. Another time I managed to make my girls run from me."<br/>"I'm still here." Zoe's voice makes her jump.<br/>"I didn't know you were here," she says with a wince.<br/>"I still am," the young witch replies. "Only Misty left. And it's not because of you, I promise."<br/>Cordelia sighs again. "I feel so helpless."<br/>"I understand you. But you're not alone." But even the young Zoe hesitates to touch her. Only Misty dares to hold her hand on a daily basis.<br/>"Zoe, I have to ask you something." Cordelia decides to just ask. For a week she has been dying to ask someone and now was the time. "How does Misty look?"<br/>"What do you mean?" Zoe asks and the headmistress can hear confusion in her voice.<br/>"I have never seen her and I need a face to the voice I'm hearing. When I touch her, I don't see <em>her. </em>Only her memories."<br/>"Well she's blonde," Zoe starts but Cordelia interrupts.<br/>"If I could just touch you, then I could see her like you see her."<br/>Zoe backs away quietly. She doesn't want the woman to know about Kyle.<br/>"It's okay, I can describe her to you," she says and Cordelia lets her face drop into her palms.<br/>"Go on then," she sighs.<br/>"She's blonde and her hair is curly."<br/><em>I know, </em><em>I</em><em> touch her hair a lot, </em>Cordelia thinks.<br/>"She has quite an outstanding face, I think," Zoe adds slowly. "Like ... angular? Kind of. But not too much. Her eyes are blue."<br/>Cordelia waits but that's all that Zoe says.<br/>"And? Her nose, her lips?"<br/>"I don't know, I don't look at her <em>that </em>closely," Zoe says. "She's - uhm - quite tall. Taller than all of us in here. She's even taller than Fiona, I think. And she's quite thin."<br/>Again Cordelia waits.<br/>And Zoe sighs. "I can't do that, Miss Cordelia, I'm so sorry. But Misty is pretty, don't worry about that we could have let an old hag inside the house."<br/>Cordelia laughs. She knows. A person like Misty just can't be ugly.<br/>She thanks Zoe, actually she has helped her already.<br/><em>Her eyes are blue, </em>she thinks and leans back, trying to imagine Misty. A blue eyed blonde, eyeing her from head to toe.<br/>Now Zoe leaves the living room too and Cordelia is alone.<br/>She hates those times when she's alone.<br/>She can't read, she can't busy herself with work. She can't even watch television properly. Most of the times she decides to turn on the radio.<br/>So she does and smiles as she hears a familiar voice coming out of the little device.<br/><em>"How the faces of love change, turning the pages</em> <em>a</em><em>nd I have changed, oh but you, you remain ageless</em><em>.</em><br/><em>I turned around and the water was closing all around</em><em>, l</em><em>ike a glove, like the love that had finally, finally found me."</em><br/>Cordelia doesn't know the song but she isn't surprised as Misty appears in the living room.<br/>"I love this song!" she practically shouts at Cordelia. "Fleetwood Mac! Crystal!"<br/>Cordelia laughs. "I'm blind, Misty. Not deaf."<br/>"Sorry," Misty whispers and Cordelia smiles again.<br/>This woman just makes her smile.<br/>Cordelia listens to Misty humming along the song and sometimes she even sings. As the song ends, Cordelia reaches to the radio to turn it off.<br/>"You have a great singing voice," she tells the Cajun.<br/>"Oh, yeah?" the girl replies. "I've always wanted to sing professionally and I think I was on a good way but - well, I died."<br/>Cordelia smiles sadly and her heart jumps as Misty sits down next to her.<br/>And, as always when she is alone with her, Misty takes her hand.<br/>Cordelia always gasps when she does it, basically because so many memories flood her all at once. This time she sees a stage and people looking at her.<br/>And then she hears a song, a beautiful song sung by a beautiful voice that makes her eyes tear up.<br/>Misty lets go of her.<br/>"I performed a few Fleetwood Mac songs with my band," she tells her. "Well, okay, it wasn't really a band. Just me and Jamie and Lola and Steve. Yes, his name was really Steve. We all called him Stevie."<br/>"Did you just sing that?" Cordelia asks.<br/>"U-huh," Misty makes and Cordelia can tell that she's proud. But then her voice changes as she adds, "They've exchanged me after I died. I've seen them. Now it's that stupid bitch Sophie singin'. She has always hated me and now she's takin' my place in our tribute band."<br/>"I bet you're still the better singer," Cordelia tries to lift her mood and it immediately works. It's so easy with Misty.<br/>"I am," she just says and takes Cordelia's hand again.<br/>She gasps.<br/>Memories wash over her, good ones, bad ones - and then a really bad one.<br/>Cordelia rips her hand away.<br/>For a while she can't say a word.<br/>"What's wrong?" Misty asks. "What did ya see?"<br/>"I saw ..." Cordelia whispers and looks at the girl. "You."<br/>"Great, Zoe told me ya wanted to see me," Misty cheers. "Now you finally know how I -"<br/>"No," Cordelia interrupts the Cajun. "I mean, yes, I saw you. Not all of you. Only a ... part of you. And I heard you. Your screams."<br/>"Oh." Her voice was quiet.<br/>"Who?" Cordelia whispers. "And when?"<br/>"Miss Cordelia, I've buried that memory deep inside my mind," Misty says quietly.<br/>"Not deep enough," Cordelia says. "But you don't have to talk about it."</p><p>And Misty doesn't talk about it.<br/>She doesn't talk about it as Cordelia touches her again in the greenhouse the day after, just to feel her face. She needs to feel the lips and nose of the young girl but as soon as she touches her, she sees more of this horrible memory.<br/>She quickly pulls away again.<br/>Her heart wants to break about the fact that now she can't even touch Misty anymore.</p><p>When Myrtle gives her eyes, she immediately wants to see Misty. And finally hug her without seeing all those things.<br/>She cries as she hugs the swamp witch and inhales her scent.<br/>Now she can finally take her hand without seeing that man hovering over her.</p><p>The night before the Seven Wonders has arrived. The night after Misty returnes from the graveyard, where Madison has killed her.<br/>She sleeps on the couch, as Queenie has her old room back, but she doesn't really sleep.<br/>So she walks up and knocks at Cordelia's room, happy to hear that the headmistress is still awake.<br/>Misty enters. She can't believe that Cordelia is blind again. That she has done this to herself, too.<br/>"I can't sleep," Misty says. "I'm sorry, Miss Cordelia. Too much is goin' on in my head. I know I'm not the supreme. I'm not completely healthy, I get sick very easily. And I have a feelin' that this will be my end."<br/>Cordelia directs her face right at her. "I have to ask you something," she says. "And I need you to answer me honestly. It depends on so many things."<br/>"I'll answer ya honestly," Misty promises and sits down on the edge of the headmistress' bed.<br/>"There's a task you have to perform," Cordelia says. "It's called <em>Descensum</em>. You have to bring yourself into your personal hell and get out of there again."<br/>"Okay ... And?" Misty is slightly confused.<br/>"Misty," Cordelia says. "If your personal hell is that ... that memory I have seen ... then you don't have to participate."<br/>"Oh," Misty says and swallows. "That. Hm. He was a friend of my Daddy. He was also in the church community -"<br/>"You don't have to tell me," Cordelia whispers.<br/>"I want to," Misty decides. "And I've talked about it so often already. In therapy. It's okay." She takes a deep breath. "Ya know, he always watched me during the masses. I didn't really think about it, until I once heard my Daddy ask him to stop lookin' at me. It stopped but then I turned eighteen. I celebrated my birthday with my band. It wasn't really a celebration, we didn't have alcohol, ya know. Still I called my Daddy to pick me up at night but he couldn't. He was very sick to that time. My Mommy died when I was ten and my Daddy decided to be fully there for me until I would start college. He really loved me." Misty smiles. "But he couldn't drive the car. He has suffered from a stroke a few weeks before my birthday. Now he's all alone." Misty sighs loudly. "I almost didn't go to that party but my Daddy wanted me to. Anyway - Daddy asked his friend, Carl, to pick me up."<br/>"Oh my God," Cordelia whispers.<br/>"It was okay for me! I knew Carl. He was like my uncle. He and my Daddy went to High School together. He picked me up, asked me about the party and if I've had a nice evening and all. He then told me he had a gift for me."<br/>"Oh no," Cordelia whispers again. "You don't have to -"<br/>"It's okay, Miss Cordelia," Misty says again. "I am over it. Kind of." She takes a deep breath. "Well he drove me to his house and asked me to come in. Nothing unusual, really. Anyway, he asks me inside ya know and locks the door. Suddenly he pulls me against him and he's like ... hard. Very hard."<br/>Cordelia remains quiet.<br/>"He tells me that I'm hot as fuck and that he likes to get off on me and has done that when I was a young teen already and now that I'm legally allowed to have sex, he wants to be my first one. Brr. So I ask if he's sure that I haven't had anyone before him and he laughs, telling me he knows that I'm a virgin. Don' ask me how, I guess he just lied. Anyway, he presses me down on the couch an' starts undressing me and touchin' me and kissin' me and I scream and tell him that I'm gay an' all, hopin' that will make him stop cause I know he's a homophobe. It turns him quite on, though."<br/>"And ... are you really -?" Cordelia asks carefully.<br/>"If I'm gay? Well, yeah. I've been waiting to get out of the church community for so long, I'm actually glad I died." Misty chuckles. "Anyway, Carl thinks he can make me his and presses himself into me -"<br/>"Oh God," Cordelia chokes. But strangely, Misty laughs quietly.<br/>"Don't worry. I'm a witch, ya know? He ... he had a heart attack. Suddenly."<br/>"What?" Cordelia grasps her bedsheets. "While he ... was inside of you?"<br/>"Has only been for a second. It hurt me so much an' somehow I made his heart stop. He died right there. And I ran away."<br/>"Did you tell anyone?" Cordelia asks carefully.<br/>"Hm, first I didn't. But then the police found Carl and they found ... stuff of me. Hair and skin and blood. Then I told them. The truth, I thought. That I was raped and he suddenly had a heart attack. I didn't know that I had killed him, until I found out what I could do with my powers. I could make the hearts of animals stop and resurrect them again. This was how it started."<br/>"Wow," Cordelia says quietly. "So a horrible event made you figure out your powers."<br/>"Not exactly. There was one time, I accidentally brought a dissection frog back to life. Had to kill him afterwards. But I never understood that I had been the one to resurrect him ... until that guy died by my hand and I saw a connection. Then I tried with flies and later with bigger animals and I always succeeded. Killed them and brought them back to life. I have never killed anyone again after that. Not exactly." She smiles softly. "I can't kill animals, Cordelia. Not without bringing them back."<br/>"Back to my question," Cordelia says, "was this the worst thing that has ever happened to you? Getting raped by Carl? Because, again, if this is your personal hell, I won't let you participate."<br/>"I don't know" Misty shrugs. "It hurt and he used me but actually it all happened so fast, I almost can't remember. I killed him and I'm technically still a virgin. And through that event I found out about my powers. I can't say it was all bad. Traumatic and horrible, sure, but what if it hadn't happened? Maybe I wouldn't have known that I'm a witch. Maybe I wouldn't have met ya."<br/>Cordelia takes her friend's hand. "You're still a virgin?" she asks quietly and Misty laughs.<br/>"Seriously? That's all ya heard? I am, Miss Cordelia, since I have been a secret lesbian ever since I can remember. There is literally no girl who has ever showed interest in me."<br/>Cordelia swallows. "Are you sure? You're lovable."<br/>Misty looks at Cordelia. Her cheeks are flushed.<br/>"Is that so? Do ya know a girl who would actually like to be with me in an intimate way?"<br/>She blushes harder. "Yes," she whispers. "But she's not exactly a girl anymore. She's older than you."<br/>Misty plays to be shocked. "How old? Is it Myrtle?"<br/>Cordelia shakes her head. "No, Misty. It's -"<br/>"I know who it is," Misty says quickly and giggles. "I was joking. See, I like her too. She's beautiful, on the inside and outside."<br/>Cordelia shakes her head. "I'm not beautiful."<br/>Misty's heart jumps before she leans in and kisses the older witch's cheek.<br/>"Yes, you are."<br/>Cordelia turnes her head to her. "Don't participate," she says quietly. "If I lost you to a hell like ... getting raped over and over again, I wouldn't survive. You're right. You aren't the superior. You're too good."<br/>Misty kisses her lips. "No. You are right." She kisses her again. "I'll participate. I will make it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>